Love Will Find A Way
by Kayleigh Pope
Summary: It has nearly been a year since Robin and Starfire became a couple, and Cyborg has finally realized it is time to confess his feelings for Raven. Raven and Cyborg have hid their feelings for each other for a very long time.. but can they find true happiness in one another? A/N: I have created ship names for them: Robin and Starfire: Fire Bird Cyborg and Raven- Empty Memories


**Raven**

_Beep beep beep_... sounded my alarm clock. With a groan, I reached over and pushed the snooze button. I sat up in bed and pushed the covers aside to go get ready for the day. I grabbed my usual uniform and dark blue cloak, slipping them on. I lifted up the hood, and headed out of my dark place of safety.

I was greeted by my friends in the living room, a smile on each of their faces. I didnt smile back, but they knew I was glad to see them.

"Mornin', Rave." Said Beast Boy "Sleep well?" I nodded, and sat down at the end of the couch. Beast boy lay across the top of the couch in the form of a cat, Cyborg leaned back in a lazy fashion, and Starfire was curled up agaist Robin, his arm around her gently. _Typical_, I thought, _the lovebirds are at it again_. They've been dating for almost a year now.. normally it would sicken me at the thought, but i've grown used to it.

"So what should we do today guys?" Robin asked, eyeing all of us through his mask. I shrugged and looked at the others.

"Have about we go to the pizzaria?" Said Beastboy. He was always hungry, a bottomless pit, i should say. Robin hummed thoughtfully, and then he nodded. So did everyone else. We all stood up and went to the Titan car, and headed down to the pizza place.

The ride in car was full of laughter and jokes, as we drove to the place. I sat in the back seat, laying my head against the window watching the buildings go by in a a blur. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Cyborg looking at me with a worried expression. You would think he would be used to my cold, hard exterior like the others. But... he wasnt. Suddenly the car stopped and we piled out of the car.

I stepped out and hovered above the ground, waiting for the others to go ahead. Starfire was also hovering, right at Robin's side, of course. They all went in, and I followed, looking hooded and dark. What fun this would be.

**Both**

As they entered the eatery, Cyborg couldnt help but stare at Raven. Though she would never know, her beauty was intoxicating, it was like a poison to him. Raven never noticed him staring and gawking at her, fantasizing about the day when they would be together. If Robin and Starfire could find happiness surely they would. But Raven was cold, and it was nearly impossible to get past that wall of hers. Raven always thought no one cared for her that way... she had no idea how much Cyborg was in love with her.

_How do I get to her?, _He thought,_ I want to express my feelings to her... but how? _Cyborg could never find the right words. Would Raven even accept his love? Would she refuse him? Cyborg played different scenarios in his head, confessing and then being shot down by her. Suddenly his thoughts were cut off.

"You okay?" Raven asked. Cyborg nodded and smiled at her. He was regarded by a blank expression, that was usual for her. He quietly sighed and turned back to his friends who chatting away as if the world were a perfect place. But it would never be... until Raven was his. Raven had never thought about how happy she could be with him. She blocked out her feelings. Even the ones she secretly held for Cyborg..

Both of them reached for a breadroll, not paying attention until their hands were touching. Raven stared at his hand on hers, letting the feeling linger and tingle her hand. Cyborg kept his hand there, not wanting to move. But Raven snapped out of it and pulled her hand away, hiding her red hot face under her hood. Cyborg sighed and went back to the conversation, knowing it would never happen again. This was probably the only chance he would get.. but it was enough. _One day_, he thought, _i'll make her happy.. _


End file.
